


A Personal Storm (#145 Storm)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [143]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are allowed in a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Storm (#145 Storm)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mikes_grrl 'cause I know I'm hitting a bunch of her kinks here.

The storm rattled the windows and hail crashed down on the roof. Ian huddled beneath the pile of thin blankets. Even his fugitive would be tucked in somewhere tonight. There was no point in moving until morning.

Ian closed his eyes and let his mind slip to the rhythm of the storm. Not too far, never too far when the Professor wasn’t there to talk him back, but just a little. Thunder crashed but Ian’s breath remained steady. He slipped one hand under the blankets.

This was allowed as long as he told the Professor later; in detail. He touched his nipples first, always sensitive, thought about the way the Professor liked to torment them with hot and cold, ice and wax, the way the Professor once made him cum just by playing with them for hours.

Ian dropped his hands lower. He wrapped one had around the base of his cock so he wouldn’t cum. The Professor never let him cum too soon. He used the nails of his other hand to pinch at the skin of his cock. He thought about a lash of thin ropes that bit and stung his cock but always had him lifting his hips to meet each strike.

Ian let his fingers drop to tease against his entrance. That was as far as he could go. Self penetration was not allowed. The storm seemed to mock him as he desperately pictured the Professor’s thick, hard cock opening him, claiming him. Ian whimpered, he could almost feel it.

Finally he flipped over and gave in rubbing himself against the course sheets and thin mattress letting every remembered sensation race around his mind as fast as the wind outside. Then with a squeeze and a shout and a roll of thunder Ian collapsed, and rested.


End file.
